


Ahora somos tu familia Poe

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Kid Poe Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Poe Dameron, Kid Fic, Kid Poe Dameron, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Whump
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Au Poe Dameron a perdido sus papas en la Batalla de Endor ahora tiene miedo que vaya a un orfanato y huye de las tres personas que lo quieren ayudar.





	Ahora somos tu familia Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración estos personajes no son míos, solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Lamento las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales no tengo beta y también lamento el occ

Ahora somos tu familia Poe 

¿por qué a mi?, que hice en la vida para merecer esto, fui mal hijo, siempre me portaba bien, nunca les falte el respeto entonces por que me quitan a mis padres.

Hoy acababa de perder a mis padres en la guerra de Yavin 4, no podía creer que hayan muerto, yo sé que debo ser fuerte y no derrubarme, pero solo tengo ocho años y de saber que nunca mas veré a mis padres me pone muy triste, ahora no sé qué pasará conmigo, solo sé que debo de ir muy lejos para que la princesa y su hermano no me lleven a un orfanato, y estar solo para siempre al saber que nadie me adoptaría por ser un huérfano.

Es por eso que huyo de mi casa tratando desesperadamente encontrar una cueva alrededor del bosque, no he parado de llorar desde que la princesa me dijo la muerte de mis padres con ella estaba su hermano y un piloto de la resistencia mirándome preocupado cuando de pronto me salí corriendo horrorizado al saber que mis padres ya no estarán conmigo, estoy seguro que me estarán buscando, pero yo soy muy hábil en ocultarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase corriendo sin fijarme siquiera que una rama estaba levantada y eso hizo que tropezara y rodara hasta montaña abajo, sentía como me golpeaba las rocas trataba detenerme sin éxito hasta que choque contra un árbol y sentía la parte de mi brazo derecho se doblaba en un ángulo extraño que hizo que soltara más lágrimas pero esta vez de dolor, me estaba doliendo mi brazo y todo mi cuerpo, estaba seguro que estaba magullado por todas partes, pero lo más doloroso fue mi mano, de seguro que me lo rompí.

En serio no sé qué hice para merecer esto primero mis padres y después caerme y romperme el brazo y estando en un dolor insoportable que hacía que gritara de dolor y no pudiera moverme, entonces oigo pasos pero yo me tengo que morder mis labios para que no me escuchen.

\- ¿Poe donde andas? ¿nos tienes muy preocupados?- pregunto la voz de la princesa angustiada, no podía creer que ella se preocupara por mi, en seguida se escuchaban dos voces más.

\- Lo has encontrado Leia, no puede ir muy lejos – comentó la voz del hombre rubio, en mi lugar en donde me encuentro los podía ver, pero ellos no a mi.

\- Lo se, Luke pero y si se encuentra lastimado, no debimos decirle eso apenas es un niño- comentó con voz rota yo solo estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- Él estará bien, Poe lo tenía que saber no íbamos a ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo – dijo la persona llamada Luke tranquilo aunque en su rostro estaba pálido.

\- Lo se , no entiendo de por qué huyo, no es comprensible pero por qué lo hizo por qué corrio de esa manera aterrada a nosotros – siguió preguntando preocupada y en eso tengo que morder mi brazo bueno, para que no saliera mi grito de dolor.

\- Tiene miedo – respondió la voz del hombre de cabello oscuro, y veo que Luke y Leia los miran como si fuera otra persona.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo Wedge? ¿miedo a que? – preguntaron ambos hermanos mientras observaban a Wedge viéndolos con una pequeña tristeza en su rostro.

\- Es obvio, el tiene miedo que lo lleven a un orfanato y que no vea de nuevo a la gente que ama – dijo y seguían mirándolos sorprendidos y yo igual y si no tuviera mi brazo en mi boca hubiera soltado un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes de eso Wedge? – pregunto Luke tomándolo de la mano.

\- Por que yo pase lo mismo que el, Luke perdí a mis padres a su edad yo tenía miedo de ir a un orfanato hasta que unos familiares lejanos supieron de mí y me adoptaron, por eso se lo que está pasando, Poe – comentó y veo que los dos lo miran atónito antes de ver asombrado como Luke lo abraza y le da un beso en a boca y me quedo asombrado al saber que eran pareja.

\- No lo sabía amor, por qué no me lo contaste antes – comentó consolando a Wedge.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora debemos de buscar a Poe y convencerle que no irá un orfanato – dijo serio y yo lo miro asombrado y sintiendo como mi corazón comenzará latir muy rápido.

\- Por donde buscar Wedge el bosque es muy grande – dijo Leía preocupada

\- Hay que separarnos ustedes busquen aquí arriba, yo bajaré en este sendero nos vemos en dos horas – dijo y yo me alarmo y trato de párame algo de dolor pero logré y comencé andar ya no escuchando más la conversación.

Como harán para que me convenzan, debe ser mentira un engaño para que yo vaya y luego me lleven un orfanato, pero las palabras que dijo Wedge me dejo pensando, el también sufrió el mismo destino que yo, aunque al final el fue adoptado, quien adoptaría a un niño que sueña con ser piloto y pueda provocar problemas, yo solo suelto más lágrimas y tratando de caminar rápido, hasta que por fin encontré una cueva y me escondí allí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí hasta que escuche los pasos de Wedge yo tuve que ponerme otra vez mi brazo bueno para callar mis gritos de dolor y de repente sus pisadas se detienen en frente de la cueva y yo me oculto más en la sombras.

\- Se que estás allí escondió Poe, puedes salir, Leia y Luke no están conmigo – dijo su voz, pero aún si no la escuche y oculte mi rostro en mis brazos, la cueva en si es pequeña y apenas podía entrar yo – Se lo que piensas Poe, pero no te vamos a dejar en un orfanato tienes mi palabra pero nos tienes preocupado – siguió diciendo al saber que no hablaba, y yo suelto un sollozo, pero no salgo.

\- No… es…cierto… ustedes… quieren…deshacerse.. de… mi – lo dije tartamudeando y nuevas lágrimas caían en mis ojos pero todo era por el dolor que tenía, veo como Wedge se sienta en frente de la cueva pacientemente tratando de verme pero le es imposible por que estaba oscura 

\- Eso es mentira Poe, Luke, Leia y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, y sé que nos escuchaste hace rato lo que me pasó con mis padres, yo te prometo que tú serás adoptado – dijo con voz confiada, pero no iba a salir todo esto es una trampa, tenia que serlo, pero estaba curioso de saber quién me adoptaría.

\- ¿Quienes me adoptarían? No creo que merezcan alguien como yo que su deseo es volar y ser piloto - mi madre antes de morir me enseñó unas clases de vuelo y eso siempre lo recordaré estando sentado en su regazo sentado en su A-Wing y volábamos juntos, sentía que mis lágrimas caían de nuevo a recordar a mi mamá.

\- Pues Luke y yo te adoptaremos si no te importa, y para nosotros sería un honor en enseñarte para que seas el mejor piloto de la resistencia – dijo yo solo lo escuchaba atónito, no podía creer que Wedge y Luke me piensan adoptar y que me quieran enseñar a ser el mejor piloto de la resistencia.

\- Luke sabe de esto en adoptarme- comenté poco a poco salí de mi escondite sollozando de dolor.

\- Pues no pero no será difícil en convencerlo, el te adora, ahora sal te juro que nadie nos separará, le diré a Leía que nos de los papeles de adopción y para que tú seas parte de mi familia – comentó con una sonrisa, que desapareció cuando me vio cuando salí del escondite y me vio aterrado a ver mis heridas - ¿pero que te pasó Poe – pregunto preocupado a verme y tratando de no tocarme, yo tenia mi brazo muy doblado y las mejillas todavía tenía lágrimas en mis ojos.

\- No me fijé que había una rama suelta y me tropecé con ella hasta rodar montaña abajo, me duele mucho el brazo – solté más lágrimas de dolor y veo que su mirada cambia y me da una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ya verás que pronto cuando te vea el médico te vas a sentir mejor Poe, puedes caminar – me dijo preocupado revisando que en mi cuerpo no tuviera heridas más grave.

\- No mucho Wedge – comenté y enseguida me carga yo con cuidado me abrazo a él con mi mano buena, la otra la tenia en mi pecho y con eso comenzamos a marchar en dirección de los hermanos Skywalker.

\- Dime si te está doliendo para tratar ir más despacio Poe – me pregunto preocupado, por primera vez veía que además de mí padres, alguien más se preocupaba por mi.

\- Estoy bien, ¿por qué Wedge? – pregunté sintiendo de nuevo caer mi llanto en mis mejillas y Wedge se para para verme confundido.

\- ¿Por qué, que Poe? – me pregunto confundido y ve mis lágrimas en mis ojos y con una mano me las limpia.

\- Se murieron mis papás, hice algo malo para que se murieran si yo fui un buen niño y me portaba bien con ellos que hice para que murieran – comenté soltando más mis lágrimas y en seguida el me abraza con cuidado de no dañar más mi brazo.

\- No hiciste nada malo Poe, no fue tu culpa que ellos murieran de esa manera, lo hicieron para que puedas vivir en paz y no en guerra, ellos te amaron tanto para protegerte y lo hicieron y no estás solo me tienes a mi y a Luke y a Leia y jamás te dejaremos solo eres de nuestra familia ahora – comentó dándome una sonrisa y ahora era que yo lo abrazara más a él.

\- Gracias Wedge por tus palabras – comenté cansado y hace que bostece de cansancio

\- No hay de que y si tienes miedo o tienes dudas siempre podrás venir a mi o con Leia y Luke – comentó antes de comenzar andar de nuevo yo solo pongo mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos.

\- Lo haré gracias de nuevo a Wedge – dije antes de caer dormido en su pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase dormido, hasta que comencé abrir mis ojos y lo primero que veo es que estaba en mi habitación rodeado de mis modelos de X-Wings y observaba todo a mi alrededor confundido, cómo llegué aquí, pero me acuerdo que Wedge me encontró y esa es la razón de que estoy de nuevo en mi cuarto, me observo y veo que mi brazo derecho tenía un yeso que me inmoviliza mi mano y veo que mi otra manos tenía vendas quizás por qué había heridas menos graves, yo solo suspiro agotado y temeroso, aunque Wedge me dio su palabra que él me iba adoptar, quizá Luke no acepte y me mandaran a un orfanato y más por la forma que me comporté de escaparme de esa manera, eso hizo que suelte nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos.

En seguida escucho pasos que se aproximaban a mi y yo rápido me limpio mis lágrimas para ver que entraban Luke y su hermana suspirando de alivio y yo me alarmo al no ver a Wedge, no quería estar con ellos, sin que él estuviera aquí, el se ha convertido en un gran amigo desde que me encontró, no se que pensaran ellos de mí por escaparme solo oculto más mi rostro en las mantas.

\- Poe, me alegro que ten encuentres bien, nos preocupaste mucho amigo- dijo Luke sonriéndome, yo solo me sigo metiendo en mis mantas.

\- Así es, no nos puedes darnos esos susto, Poe mira cómo estás, cuando Wedge te encontró nos preocupamos mucho por ti – dijo Leia con voz suave, pero yo seguía ocultándome en las sábanas y viendo con mis ojos que estaban arriba de las mantas que me miraban preocupado.

\- No, te culpamos por lo qué pasó, es normal cuando uno pierde a sus padres Poe pero aquí estamos para estar siempre contigo, no te escondas por favor amigo – comentó Luke preocupado y Leia lo miraba de la misma manera.

\- Como podemos ayudarte Poe, se que lo estás sufriendo y queremos verte feliz sé que será difícil al principio, pero sé que con el tiempo lo serás Poe – comentó Leía suspiraba derrotada al saber que no salía de las cobijas.

\- Es mejor dejarlo solo Leia, por ahora no queremos asustarlo más – comentó Luke tristemente antes de salir.

\- Si necesitaras cualquier cosa estaremos abajo – comentó Leia para que ella también saliera dejándome solo.

No es que yo quería ser contarte con ellos, pero no quería hablar con ellos, se que debo confiar en ellos, como Wedge pero no sabía muy bien en cómo hacerle platica a ellos, aunque fueron amigos de mis padres, yo casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos quizás por qué estaba emocionado jugando con mis X-Wings, pero en cambio con Wedge era otra cosa con él si podía hablar y me comprendía mejor, además de que él sufrió lo mismo que yo, cuando era un niño.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así acostado oculto bajo mis mantas que escucho otros pasos que entraban a la habitación, no quería ver otra vez a Leia y a Luke.

\- Al parecer este pequeño piloto ya se fue a dormir y que yo vine aquí para traerle algo para comer – comentó la voz de Wedge y eso hizo que me quitara las sábanas de mí y comienzo a ir a él y lo abracé con mi mano derecha, y él tuvo tiempo de quitar la charola de comida y ponerla en la mesita de noche antes de corresponde mi abrazo – Al parecer este pequeño amigo solo me quería ver – sonrío y revolvió mi cabello yo solo me rio con su toque.

\- ¿Wedge donde estuviste? ¿pensé que me abandonabas? – pregunté sollozando en su pecho mientras él me seguía acariciando mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Jamás te abandonaría Poe, solo fui a prepárate algo de comer y que practicaras con Luke y Leia pero al parecer no los querías a ellos por lo que ellos me contaron – me dijo y yo me sonrojo de vergüenza en cómo me los oculté.

\- Ellos no son como tú, no sabia cómo interactuar con ellos – comenté mientras me sentaba en su regazo y Wedge me pasaba mi comida que era un sándwich y un jugo de naranja, y de postre había galletas yo comienzo a comer.

\- Lo se solo hay un Wedge y nunca serán como yo – rio con su broma y yo me uno, pero se pone serio – es normal que no te sientas bien con ellos, pero debes hablar con ellos, después de eso ellos también será tu familia Poe – comentó con cariño mientras me acariciaba mi cabello y yo seguía comiendo

\- Lo se, pero tengo miedo de que no me acepten de cómo soy, lo que hice fue escaparme de ustedes Wedge – comentó terminado el sándwich y el jugo y ahora iba por las galletas que sabían deliciosas.

\- Ya verás que te aceptan y no importa lo que hiciste ellos te perdonan y te comprenden por lo qué hiciste, así estuve como tú cuando era niño cometí errores y me culpe a mí mismo, pero las personas que me querían me decían que no me culpaban y me querían, como Luke, Leia y yo te amamos y queremos verte feliz, pero no debes de culparte y debes abrirte Poe, prométeme que lo intentarás – comentó sonriendo y apartando la charola para ponerlo en la mesita de noche y yo solo me acurruco más a él.

\- Lo intentaré pero tú estarás conmigo Wedge- pregunté tímidamente y veo que sonríe Wedge y me revuelve el cabello antes de darme un beso en mi frente 

\- Por supuesto que sí Poe – comentó abrazándome a él – Luke, Leia pueden entrar ahora – dijo y veo que entran y yo me sonrojo al saber que ellos escucharon la conversación. 

\- ¿Ya vemos quien es tu favorito Wedge? – dijo Luke haciendo un puchero a vernos abrazados y yo me vuelvo a ruborizarme y Wedge igual tiene un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

\- No por nada me hago el mejor amigo de este piloto para que sea su favorito– me sonrío revolviéndome mi cabello sacándome una sonrisa.

\- Tuviste ventaja y lo sabes Atilles – dijo Leia mirándonos fingiendo seriedad pero al final acaba riéndose igual que Luke.

\- Pues ya vez por eso soy un gran piloto, y aquí mi compañero será mi discípulo para que sea el mejor piloto de la resistencia, no es así amigo – comentó y eso me hizo sonrojarme más.

\- Si -dije en voz baja y veo que los tres me sonríen.

\- Y sin duda lo serás Poe – dijo Luke y viendo cómo me sonreía y se acercaban a lado de la cama y Leia siguiéndole.

\- De verdad lo crees, que seré un gran piloto -me anime hablar sin apartarme de Wedge.

\- Por supuesto que sí ya verás como serás el mejor Poe – sonrío Leia acariciando mi cabello con suavidad yo me rio.

\- Y es verdad que ahora seremos una familia – comenté eso muy tímido y inseguro de nuevo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, como te dije antes vas a ser nuestro hijo adoptivo – dijo Wedge acariciando mi cabello.

\- ¿Y no te enojaste Luke? – pregunté mirándolo temeroso y Wedge me pasa a él en su regazo y yo solo me tenso en estar en otros brazos que no son los de Wedge.

\- Por supuesto que no, Poe eso lo habíamos pensado antes de que huiste y que Wedge nos contó que el también había quedado huérfano, jamás te íbamos a dejar en un orfanato – me dijo y yo poco a poco lo abrazo con mi mano buena.

\- Y aquí tengo un regalo para usted Poe Dameron – dijo Leia trayendo un papel y yo solo lo miro confundido – aquí está escrito que ya eres adoptado por Luke Skywalker y por el Capitán Wedge Antilles como su hijo Adoptivo, ahora con la ley vivirás con ellos para siempre – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, yo siento de que una sonrisa estalla en mi cara antes de ir abrazarla a ella.

\- Gracias, gracias en serio gracias – grité sintiendo que caían lágrimas por mi mejillas pero eran de felicidad a saber que no me separan de Wedge y Luke.

\- No hay de que Poe lo queremos es que tú seas feliz – comentó Wedge y Luke al mismo tiempo y ahora me abrazo a ellos y sentándome en el regazo de Wedge.

\- No sé cómo agradecerlo a pesar de que me comporte muy mal con todos ustedes – comenté sonrojado, por mi comportamiento.

\- Que ya no nos metas esos susto como en romperte la mano, lo prometes Poe – comentó Leia dulcemente yo me sonrojo y doy una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo prometo – sonreí antes de recibir besos por parte de los tres haciéndome reír, haciendo que ellos tres reían conmigo .

\- Bienvenido a la familia Poe Dameron – me dijeron los tres abrazándome yo les correspondo con mi mano buena y yo sonrío verdaderamente.

Después de que me entere de que mis padres dieron su vida por mí y por los demás, ahora tenía una gran familia que me van a querer a pesar de que huí de ellos cuando me entere de que pensé que me iría a un orfanato y si no fuera por Wedge y Luke que me adoptaron ahora estaría solo y ahora tenía a Wedge a Luke que espero que algún día los quiera como a mis padres y Leia será como una madre para mi por primera vez desde la muerte de mis padres soy feliz teniendo la familia Skywalker conmigo.

Fin


End file.
